


Pent Up Frustrations

by Cookiezun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: BMDE, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut without the plot, Yaoi, i guess, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezun/pseuds/Cookiezun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, Add has been noticing how much of a child Raven treated him. He's always made sure to make the other know how he was alright with going to the next step but for some reason, the other won't get a damn hint so Add has to make a move himself. (Smut without the plot. So basically just porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent Up Frustrations

Frustrated, the esper pushed him down against the sheets. "Stop treating me like a kid." he growled, all of a sudden pushing his lips against the swordsman in a close mouthed kiss.

Raven couldn't take it. As much as he wanted to keep Add as innocent as possible, when he's acting like this, even he couldn't control his pent up desires. He pushed his tounge into his partner's mouth all the while sneaking a hand into his hair, tugging at it while pulling the other closer to him. Obviously suprised, Add's eyes shot open, his sclera suddenly turning black and harmless electricity floating around them, as he let out moans and tried to compete with the tounge in his mouth.

They parted for a while with Add panting, face red. "Nnn. Raven... I feel... weird." His legs were drawn together, unable to keep still. The swordsman looked down and saw a bump in the esper's pants and chuckled. "Thats called being hard." He said, snaking up his other hand to caress the erection. Add gave out an exaggerated shiver and a moan.

"R-raven..." He called out, grabbing the hand with both of his and placing it inside his pants. The other immediately complied as he started to grasp the shaft while thumbing the tip and moving it up and down in a steady motion. He started tugging on Add's hair tighter and pushed him down for another long kiss again.

The inexperienced esper started to wiggle his hips more whilst moaning in the kiss and when the other sensed him nearing the edge, he pumped his cock faster until he felt the warm release in his hands. He broke the kiss and smirked at the thoroughly red face on top of him.

Deciding that a change was needed, he suddenly flipped the younger man over and climbed on top of him, removing his hand from both their places and pinning Add. "Geez. You got my hand dirty." He smiled and placed the said hand in front of his face. "Would you mind cleaning it for me?"

Add reddened more, if that was possible, and started lustfully licking the hand. Raven let out a moan as the other started sucking on his fingertips. "Damn it, Add." He then imitated what the younger man did and placed the latter's hand on his growing erection. "Please." He begged. The only response he received was a gentle stroking of his pants and nothing else.

"Aaadd—" The older man whined at the other's teasing and then shuddered at a quick lick from his palm to his fingertip. "Nn. Damn it." Unable to wait for the other to do any action to help relieve his hardness, he started tearing off the esper's clothes, suprised at how easily it could be removed even if it looked really complicated.

"W-what are you-" His eyes comically widened again as Raven started sucking on one of his nipples while playing and lightly pinching the other with his other hand, which was still slightly drenched in cum despite Add's efforts to lick all of it clean. "A-ahn—" He started wriggling and swaying his hips again, suprisingly hard once more even if it hasn't even been that long since he last came.

Raven headed downwards, leaving trails of kisses and stopped at the hard erection. "Heh. I wonder if you're still sensitive." Without warning, he took the cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, reaching as deep as the base without choking. The esper once again started moaning and instead of wriggling his hips, suddenly bucked it up, gagging the swordsman. "N-nn. Add. Try not to choke me." He said, gasping for air whilst panting.

The other just reddened and nodded, embarrassed at what he just did. Every lick and suck the older man did just sent him into overdrive and the electricity around him started sparking brighter. "Ra-raven—" he moaned, obviously not used to the amount of stimulation. After all, all they did before was give each other pecks and short kisses.

Of course, the other knew what was going to happen next and didn't even bother removing his mouth from the twitching cock. Add arched his back as the salty fluid filled Raven's mouth and left a trail mixed with saliva when he seperated himself from Add. "A-ah. Sorry about... that." He said, now even more flustered as he did what he thinks was disgusting even though the other knew and intentionally didn't pull out.

Raven chuckled. "Don't worry about it." After a long pause, he continued "Ne... Can you... Get on your knees?" Add complied, slightly confused at the request and jumped at the sudden contact with the tip of his cock. "Nnng. Sorry about this." Raven said as a warning and slowly entered a finger covered with release inside Add. The man gasped as he felt his walls being pleasured by the other man and started moaning, his arms unable to hold himself up and slowly crumpled into the sheets below them. Raven kept his nasod arm at his hips though, still raising up his ass which he penetrated slowly, sticking the whole finger inside and then slowly moving it in and out rhytmically.

"A-aah!" Add twitched inside as Raven added another finger and started scissoring him. Bit by bit, the older man added more fingers and finally stopped when he was contented. He pulled out and Add whined "N-no. I need... more.." The swordsman smirked at this. "And you are going to get more." he said, pulling out his own cock out of his pants. Spreading the precum that dribbled from the tip of his cock, he gave a small "This will hurt a bit." and inserted the tip.

After all his patient waiting, Raven was satisfied as he inwardly thought 'Fuck. He feels good.' Those might not have been the best things to think of but as someone who usually contained his sexual desires in the shower with cold water running, the man finally got what he longed for and was frankly just hungry for his meal.

Add let out a moderately loud scream as Raven went deeper inside him. "Raven! It- It hurts!" It was similarly painful for the other as he had to contain his desire yet again to a minimum, whispering promising words of encouragement about how it would feel better and such. The other collapsed once more into the sheets as his arms shivered in pleasure, the stimulus overtaking him again.

Raven decided to move his other arm from Add's hips to his cock, playing gently with the tip and hoping he wouldn't mess up and hurt him more. "Ku... Ra..ven." He said as the cold touch on his shaft and the burning sensation in his ass mingled and made him ecstatic. After a long while of struggling, Raven has finally inserted the whole of his penis inside Add and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of no blood.

"Mmn. Are you still alright?" He asked. Add, heavily panting, replied with a small "U-un." Raven licked his lips. 'Add is definitely not helping himself right now.' He thought to himself, trying his hardest to not ram the esper's ass frantically. The other just turned him on so much without the person actually noticing. "Then I'm going to move now, okay?" Add just replied in the same manner he did a while ago.

At that, the swordsman moved his hips, careful not to cause pain. At each buck, the hand on Add's shaft pulled upwards and went back down, jerking him off gently. The man's moans filled the room and made the other feel crazy, trying to restrain himself with all his pent up desires.

He might've tried to restrain himself but after a while he started moving his hips and hand faster, earning more moans from the esper as he moved his own, coming at the right time to meet the other's thrusts.

A slight change in angle and suddenly, Add screamed in delight. Raven grinned, knowing that he hit the exact right spot and started ramming faster and faster in the same direction until the other came again for the third time.

Raven felt a slight tingle of electricity from the esper and moaned. The contraction when he came made everything inside tighter and it wasn't long until the older man also released his own fluid inside the other, arching his back. He continued more for a while, which Add found blissful as he felt the fluid move inside of him, until Raven gave in to exhaustion and collapsed besides the younger man.

They gave each other a smile as Raven ruffled Add's hair, whispering a soft "Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> *plops on bed* I have sinned.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed sinning with me. It's not even smut anymore. Just plain porn.
> 
> Also, don't ask me about mechanics because I didn't even bother searching about how males actually have sex. This is all just my filthy imagination so... Yeah.


End file.
